The present disclosure relates to an information processing device and a recording medium.
Generally, when photographing multiple people, such as in a group photo, it is desirable to capture an image in which as many people as possible have a happy expression. For this reason, there is being developed technology that reports that everyone is smiling as a shutter timing by conducting smile detection or blink detection, for example, and an image capture device that, after image capturing, corrects a face area without a happy expression with another image.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-198062 below discloses technology that takes a face area which, although recognized as a face area from a captured image, is not smiling or is looking away, and substitutes in a face area from another image that is smiling and looking forward.